


this'll be the end today

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: No More Happy Endings [Organization XIII short stories and drabbles] [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts, to get his memories back. You would think, with the lack of heart that such pain would be impossible, but unfortunately for him, his state of heartlessness does nothing to lessen the agony. Everything is painted in color, whereas Twilight Town has been a world of graphite. The color—the vibrancy of the memories shock him—blind him, and for a moment he is floundering, unable to make sense of anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this'll be the end today

**Author's Note:**

> For AkuRoku month, I'm pulling a couple of my old fics out of the woodwork and creating one or two new ones. This is a short piece that I did for a 100 prompt collection of fics about Organization XIII. This is #69, forgive. Originally I was going to post them all at once, but well, I've been working on these since KH2 first came out, so uh. Yeah, might as well post the few that I have and do the rest later.

It hurts, to get his memories back.  
  
You would think, with the lack of heart that such pain would be impossible, but unfortunately for him, his state of heartlessness does nothing to lessen the agony. Everything is painted in color, whereas Twilight Town has been a world of graphite. The color—the vibrancy of the memories shock him—blind him, and for a moment he is floundering, unable to make sense of anything at all.  
  
He is lost in a wash of images; of Demyx soaking wet and grinning at him, Xigbar chuckling, one arm thrown amicably around Luxord’s shoulder, the other holding his gun steady. The images flow faster and faster, drowning him in colors and sounds. He remembers Larxene, terrifying in her intensity as the lightning crackled around her, and Saix in a private moment, gazing at the moon above with an unhealthy kind of longing.  
  
And then it is as if a switch has been flipped, because his world becomes consumed by Axel. The first time they had met, sea salt ice cream in the sun, laughing in the rain—how Axel had first kissed him, cautious and unsure, and the way the kiss had felt off, as if something was missing. He remembers the fight, before he’d walked away and the quiet protest leaving Axel’s lips that he had pretended not to hear. And oh it hurts, for his memories to meet—to see the joy that had sparked to life in Axel’s deadened eyes when he had thought, for a moment, that Roxas really remembered him.  
  
And then he is there with Axel, in a strange room, and it is like old times again, ultraviolet light and flames dancing about the room, except this time they’re fighting each other and not some faceless enemies. The fire scorches his skin, and the smell of burning flesh fills the air. For a moment, he thinks that he is going to die. That Axel will run him through with those chakrams of his and not even blink.  
  
Axel falls with surprising grace once the last hit has been struck. A promise, one that they both know won’t really come true.  
  
There is a duck and a dog encased in the wall. They are familiar, and his brain aches with effort when he tries to remember who they are. He opens the final door, the one that has Sora sleeping peacefully behind it-  
  
Sora is smaller than he thought he would be. His clothes are about two sizes too small, as if he has grown a lot in a very short amount of time. Roxas supposes that he has been sleeping for a year after all. He is frightened. Terrified out of his mind, with his other right there before him. Perhaps it is this proximity to Sora that has the fear clawing up his sides like this. He’s certainly never felt an emotion this strong before. What will happen to _him_ when he merges with Sora? Will he just be a thought in the back of Sora’s mind?  
  
One deep breath. A memory to taunt him of Axel’s lips on his, the feel of Axel’s slim fingers wrapped around his hips, Axel’s breath against his ear. There are tears against his cheeks now, and he has the strange feeling that once he opens his eyes he won’t be himself anymore.  
  
Light envelops him, and curiously, he can’t see. He isn’t breathing anymore. He isn’t tethered to a body, just there, before Sora, inside of Sora, the light pressing against him so solidly that he can hardly breathe. He thinks in a panic that Sora’s heart is crushing him to death—but no, it is just absorbing him back into where it belongs. He can feel foreign limbs now, encased in a body that he doesn’t truly know, but feels familiar all the same. His last thoughts are of Axel—his eyes bright and his lips stretched into a wide smile. Then his heart cries out, and so surprised by the depth of the emotion he lets out a low keening cry.  
  
He hopes Axel will forgive him.  
  



End file.
